


The Ten Commandments of Apple Pie

by clockworkrobots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Food, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkrobots/pseuds/clockworkrobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets creative when making Dean apple pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ten Commandments of Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> [Apple pie fries are real](http://www.ohbiteit.com/2013/05/apple-pie-fries.html) apparently! And I want them.

Castiel gets forwarded an e-mail one day from an unfamiliar address, but by its name, he feels like he's safe in guessing "her.royal.highness@gmail.com" might just be someone he's met before. The body of the e-mail is nothing but a link in Charlie's usual succinct style (as Castiel has become accustomed to over text), which Castiel can appreciate, favouring efficiency and brevity himself in electronic communication (to Dean's great annoyance sometimes, for he's more than once accused Cas of being "the worst sexter _ever_ ," groaning "you're gonna give me cyber blue balls," with some affection but mostly a great deal of sexual frustration).

The link in question leads him to a recipe, and by its title alone, Castiel understands Charlie's sly intent. Since him and Dean _finally_ overcame their doubts and divisions, both Charlie and Sam have given them generous indulgences in the allowance of time and space to figure each other out, as well as some helpful tips along the way.

He saves the link in his bookmarks, and then gets up to grab his jacket.

First, he needs to buy apples.

***

  
"What the hell are these? They look amazing," Dean says when he picks the first fresh pastry stick up off the plate. They're still warm and pungent from their time in the oven, crispy and golden brown like any perfect pie should look, except they're bite size and look like french fries. Having eaten several of them himself as he baked, Castiel already knows the recipe to be a good one.

"Apple pie fries," Castiel explains, and then waits for Dean's assessment.

"Apple pie _fries_ \--?" Dean begins to ask, but his question is swallowed up by his first taste of Cas' creation. His eyes bulge out in surprise. "Holy shit, these  _are_ amazing."

Castiel smiles. "I figured you'd like them." Well, he supposes Charlie knew this first, but all for Castiel's advantage--he is the better cook of the two of them after all (Charlie boasts that she can live successfully off of take-out and dates cooking her dinner).

"Normally I'd condemn any desecration of good ol' apple pie," Dean says in between bites, mouth half full. Thankfully Castiel has become an expert in Dean-while-eating speak, after many years of practice. "But this... this is real American ingenuity, Cas."

"I'm not American, technically," Castiel points out, as he undoes the laces of his apron to lift it off over his head. "It's also not my recipe, technically, but I'll accept your compliments."

He crosses the kitchen to hang his apron on his designated hook, right next to Dean's. Some weeks ago, as a "Fucking Finally" present (self-titled by Sam himself), Sam bought them both matching aprons. Dean bemoaned the brotherly teasing, but Castiel already has seen first hand how much Dean enjoys the gift. Sometimes, he cooks in nothing at all but the apron, much to Castiel's particular enjoyment.

"God, I'll give you any compliment you want if you keep making these forever," Dean moans, now on his 6th or 16th apple pie fry. Castiel hasn't been keeping count. He's just glad Dean likes them.

"That would be a lot of apples."

Dean grins. "We could grow an apple tree."

"Or an orchard," Castiel deadpans. He's only really half joking. He harbours desires and designs already to expand his small garden outside and out back behind the bunker.

"Too far, Cas," Dean laughs, wiping the excess crumbs left on his hands on his jeans.

"Hmm," Castiel hums as he steps closer. "Well, if that's too far, then perhaps the caramel sauce I made for the fries might be too much as well," he says, trying his best to sound innocent and invoke the utmost sense of seriousness.

As planned, this gives Dean immediate pause. "There's caramel sauce?"

"For the apple fries or for later," Castiel shrugs, feigning indifference. "It's up to our discretion."

" _Ugh,"_ Dean finally gives in, pulling Castiel in by his hips. "You're too good for me." He licks his lips, and Castiel's eyes follow the motion of his tantalising tongue.

"No, just right, I think," Castiel corrects, and places a palm on Dean's cheek, and leans in for a kiss. "You taste like apples," he says when they pull apart, perfectly content to note the obvious when it tastes so sweet.

"Gee, wonder why?"

"Because you're horribly sinful and about to tempt me into something terrible." Castiel's tone is dry, but he hopes his eyes convey the depth of his desire to do something very terrible indeed in the bedroom later. As Dean once told him long ago, inequity has indeed proved to be one of the perks of this human journey.

Dean takes a few seconds to pretend to consider this proposition, but of course he accepts. "Sounds about right."

"Or I suppose I fed you first," Castiel says as his thumb trances the curve of Dean's bottom lip. "Perhaps I am the serpent in this scenario."

This both makes Dean chuckle and his pupils widen. "Can we cut it with the Bible talk and get back to the caramel sauce?" he drawls.

Castiel raises an eyebrow. "You say that as if confectionery and Biblical verse are mutually exclusive."

"Yeah, 'cause there are _totally_ the 10 Commandments of Apple Pie," Dean rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. "Not even _you_ could make me buy that," he says, in reference to Castiel's habit of using his vast knowledge of the history of the universe to feed Dean and Sam false facts entirely straight faced, and wait for them to find out. He's stretching his sense of humour as well discovering other flexibilities of late.  Like in Dean's bed, he thinks he's become rather good.

 _"Thou shalt worship no other pie above apple,"_ Castiel begins, because he simply can't resist. Dean huffs in exasperation, but Castiel can see he's fighting back a smile.

_"Thou shalt thank Charlie for the recipe."_

Castiel raises his other hand to rest against the back of Dean's neck.

_"Thou shalt do the dishes with me later."_

That earns him another chuckle.

_"Thou shalt share some with your brother."_

He expects some protest from this, but Dean just sighs, as if mourning all the apple pie fries he now will not get to eat, but accepts. "Hey, I can be generous!" he says at Cas' questioning look.

Castiel smirks, and carries on.

_"Thou shalt take my name in vain when thou should wish, especially at the heights of ecstasy."_

He can feel Dean's grip tighten at his waist. 

 _"Honour thine own body as I would honour it,"_  Castiel lowers his voice to a whisper. Dean sucks in a surprised breath, but Castiel holds strong, because he _needs_ Dean to believe this part. Castiel will honour his body with his mouth and with his hands until his body turns to dust, but it confounds him every time, when his blasphemous prayers fold into the spaces their between palms, and Dean never seems to truly believe himself worthy of it.

_"Thou shalt covet affection freely, and I will give it."_

Dean opens his mouth to offer protest, cheeks red and shoulders squared self-consciously, but Castiel's finger is on his lips, asking for brief silence.

_"Thou shalt covet comfort, and thou shall have it."_

He kisses the small stubble at along Dean's jaw, tasting dirt and sweat and _Dean._ He moves his mouth along his cheek to kiss the corner of Dean's lips, sensing a smile there when he says, _"Thou shalt covet apple pie, and I will make it."_

Finally, he closes his eyes as he leans his forehead against Dean's.

_"And thou shalt be happy."_

They both will be.


End file.
